


Fair Suck of the Sav!

by storyhaus



Category: FX:The Series, Hope Island
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: A man comes to Hope Island and sees someone he thinks he knows.





	Fair Suck of the Sav!

Fair Suck of the Sav!  
Jill

"Mr.Rollins?"

"Mr. Brewster." The new arrival nodded and they shook hands.

"This is my associate, Nub Flanders."

"Mr. Flanders." Rollins nodded.

"Are you from Australia?" Nub asked.

"Sure am mate." Rollins grinned.

"Let's get you settled into the inn then we'll show you around so you can get some ideas to take back."

"Sounds good, Mr. Brewster."

"Call us Brian and Nub."

"The name's Nate." He nodded and followed them up the gangplank. The man's eyes took in every detail as they walked to town. This place is just ripe to be picked, he thought to himself with a smile.

"Here we are, Hope's only inn...the 'Widows Walk'."

"Unusual name."

"It's because there were so many fishermen that left widows on the island."

Rollins nodded, wondering how he could work that into his plans as they went inside.

"Alex, your finest room for my business associate."

"The ocean view or the garden view?" She replied sarcastically, pushing the registry forward.

The stranger scribbled his name and pushed it back.

"Alright Mr. Rollins, follow me." She said glancing at the name as she put the book away.

The three men followed her up the stairs and to the room. "Here we are, one businessman's suite." Alex rolled her eyes and unlocked the door.

"Thank you Miss...?"

"Stone. I own this place. Holler if you need anything." She answered placing the key on the dresser before departing.

"Let's go Nub, time to show Nate our little slice of heaven."

They drove around showing him property for commercial developement, Brian hoped to get a large cut for brokering the sale.

"Got some nice acres here." Nate nodded. "That a church up there?"

"Reverend Cooper's church." Nub nodded with a smile.

That'll have to go, Nate thought then smiled. That hill is perfect for a rollercoaster....I can see it now...Island Amusements...a theme park on a Northwest island.

"We have a few more places..." Brian uttered.

"Lead on." Nate smiled.

That night the newcomer had a good dinner...on Brian...and went to bed preparing for step two of his plans.

"Morning Mr. Rollins, sleep well?"

"Uh...yes..."

"Molly. I work here, my dad is Brian."

"Ah, small island eh?"

"Sure is. So, exactly what are you and my father working on?"

"Helping the island." He smiled and headed down the stairs. He reached the entrance and froze. "What's he doing here?!?" The man hissed. He ducked around the corner and watched. Of all the places! He quickly went back upstairs and packed then hurried out when the coast was clear.

"Leaving already?" Molly asked running into him.

"Emergency back home." He replied handing her the key and hurrying past.

"I hope everything's alright." She called.

He waved without looking back. Once he reached the landing he took another peek and saw the man talking to a cop. He shook his head and left for the docks where he immediately boarded the ferry. A few minutes later the boat pulled away and he watched the island grow smaller with a relieved sigh. If the boy had caught him there... "Always mates with cops aren't you son. This is one Father's Day I'll never forget." Dingo Tyler muttered and turned his back on Hope Island forever.

"He just left?"

"Said it was an emergency back home." Molly shrugged hanging the key up.

"Did he say if he'd call?"

"Nope, sorry dad."

"Everything okay Brian?" Daniel Cooper, reverend, asked.

"Yeah." The mayor uttered and wandered out.

"I wouldn't worry about Brian, he's always got a new plan." Kevin Mitchum said.

"That's why I worry." Daniel eyed him and the men chuckled.

"Uh Kevin, Geoerge's dog got into Tom's garden again." Harry told him.

"Police work is never done." Daniel smiled at him.

"Don't I know it." Kevin replied grabbing his piece of toast and heading out.

Daniel chuckled to himself and stood, wondering what other interesting things this Father's Day might bring.

The End

"Fair suck of the sav!" is a phrase I found when researching Aussie slang, it means: an exclamation of wonder, awe, disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> FX was about a special effects artist who used his skills to help the police and FBI. Based on the movies of the same name.  
> Hope Island was about a newly ordained minister who doesn't get the warmest welcome from the townspeople initially.  
> It's based on the British series Ballykissangel.  
> Cameron Daddo played both FX's Rollie Tyler and HI's Daniel Cooper, thus Dingo Tyler's confusion. LOL


End file.
